The invention relates to a slide ring seal, including a slide ring and a counter-ring, the slide ring and the counter-ring sealingly contacting each other so as to be relatively rotatable at their sealing surfaces and so as to be acted upon by spring tension under axial prestressing. The slide ring, via a sealing ring, is sealingly connected to a drive catch ring in a rotatably fixed manner.
Slide ring seals of this type are generally known. In this context, however, it should be noted that the sealing ring and the drive ring are vulcanized to each other, which is unsatisfactory from a production technical and an economic point of view.
The invention is based on the objective of refining a slide ring seal of the type mentioned above such that, from a production technical and economic point of view, it can be manufactured more simply and cost effectively, and that the components of the slide ring seal, with a view towards reutilization subsequent to their normal use, can be separated and clearly sorted without difficulty.
In order to achieve this objective, provision is made that the sealing ring is arranged, without adhering, between the slide ring and the drive ring. The slide ring, the sealing ring, and the drive ring constitute a preassemblable unit, and the unit on the exterior peripheral side is enclosed by a housing flange under radial prestressing in a rotatably fixed manner.
In one embodiment of this type, it is advantageous that the components of the preassemblable unit can first be manufactured separately from each other and be combined into the preassemblable unit only after their individual manufacture. The preassembled unit is then pressed into the bore hole of the housing flange, the exterior peripheral side of the drive ring contacting the housing flange so as to touch it directly. Through a force fit brought about in this manner, high radial prestressings on the slide ring can be achieved. Thus the slide ring, as a component of the unit, reliably rotates together with the housing flange; a relative twisting between the slide ring and a sealing ring is dependably excluded.
The wall of the housing flange, bordering the installation space of the unit, and the sealing ring are both configured, for receiving the slide ring, so as to be essentially L-shaped and open in the direction of the medium to be sealed off. As a result of the L-shaped configuration of the sealing ring, direct contact is avoided between the impact-sensitive slide ring and the also inflexible housing flange. The congruent configuration of the wall bordering the installation space makes possible a good support of the sealing ring on its sides facing away from the slide ring.
In accordance with one advantageous embodiment, provision can be made that the drive ring have a drive flange and that the drive flange essentially completely overlaps the side of the sealing ring facing the medium to be sealed off. For example, if gasoline is used as the medium to be sealed off, then, as a result of the essential overlapping of the free surfaces of the sealing ring by the drive flange, a swelling of the sealing ring and a resulting spreading of the free surfaces is substantially prevented/reduced to a minimum. As a result, over a long service life, to a great extent irrespective of the medium to be sealed off, an invariably rotatably fixed coordination of the slide ring to the drive ring is assured.
The sealing ring, as a result of the described configuration of the drive flange, has virtually no free surfaces which could come in contact with the medium to be sealed off. A swelling of the material of the sealing ring is thus reduced to minimum. In any case, a configuration of this type reliably prevents the prestressing of the sealing ring between the slide ring and the drive ring from being reduced due to a swelling of the respective sealing ring and a spreading of the free surfaces, and thus the danger that the slide ring will twist relative to the sealing ring. Therefore, a rotatably-fixed allocation of the slide ring to the drive ring is always reliably ensured.
For example, if gasoline is used as the medium to be sealed off, the sealing ring, without the drive flange which keeps the sealing ring in its shape, would swell up and spread with increasing service life of the slide ring seal.
The sealing ring is made of an incompressible material. A slight swelling of the sealing ring, as a result of the fact that the material of the sealing ring cannot spread due to the drive flange, brings about an intensified, elastic prestressing between the slide ring and the drive ring.
The sealing ring is preferably made of a polymer material, for example FKM (fluoropolymerizate). The slide ring, in contrast, is made mostly of a brittle material such as carbon, which at its sealing surface contacts a counter-ring made, for example, of silicon carbide. The drive ring is preferably made of a rust-proof metallic material.
The end face of the sealing ring facing the medium to be sealed off can sealingly contact the drive flange under elastic prestressing. In this context, it is advantageous that a swelling of the sealing ring, in response to the impingement of the medium to be sealed off, is prevented. An impingement of the sealing ring by the medium to be sealed off, as a result of the sealing ring being inserted into the drive ring, brings about an increasing prestressing on the slide ring.